1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a device and a method for ejecting at least one capsule.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One device of this generic type is already known from German Patent Disclosure DE 103 51 212 A1. A machine for filling and closing two-piece capsules includes a capsule ejector for axially ejecting the capsules from their respective receptacle. Guide flaps that are individually triggerable and can be pivoted relative to a pivot axis and are each associated with one capsule receptacle are provided. They each include two guide tracks for the respective associated capsule. The ejected capsule is put on either one or the other guide track, depending on whether the capsule is in order or is defective. As a result, capsules that are in order are separated from defective capsules.